


Petrichor

by orphan_account



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Petrichor (noun) -  earthy scent produced when rain falls on dry soil.When you’re stuck inside because of a storm you and Rafe find a way to pass the time.





	

The minutes turn to late morning but the storm doesn’t show any signs of dying down. You had awaken 4 hours prior to see that the sun and warm weather had been replaced by a downpour, washing away your day’s plans with it. There was so much you had wanted to do together and it makes you irritable that you’re stuck inside the hotel suite watching daytime reality shows instead.

The rain calms Rafe though. He’s stood beside the window, listening to the heavy rainfall hitting the glass. He’s motionless, silent, lost in his own world of thoughts. The rain always makes Rafe quiet.

“What are you thinking?”

At the sound of your voice Rafe looks back and you can tell that he didn’t remember that you were there. It hurts you a little that he so easily forgot about you but he gives a small smile, the one that makes you forgive him. He beckons for you to stand next to him – still no words, just a slight tilt of his head.

“Rafe?” You make your way over to him and he holds onto your shoulders, turning you so that you face the window with your back pressed into his chest.

“Just close your eyes.” He says, letting go of your shoulders. You close your eyes and feel him bend his knees slightly to wrap his arms around your waist, compensating for the height difference. “And listen.” His chin rests on your shoulder and he holds you so close as if the rain and the storm will take you away from him.

You listen to the sounds of the storm. To the pitter-patter of the rain. To how it slows down and then becomes heavy and loud again.

You listen to your own breathing. And Rafe’s. His stubble tickles your neck and his breath is warm against the side of your face. You think about how rare of a moment this is for you and you want to stay in his arms, listening to the rainfall forever.

The sudden clash of thunder makes you jump up, drawing you out of your own thoughts. Your shoulder hits into Rafe’s jaw and the sudden agony you caused him makes him let you go. You turn around to see him rubbing his jaw, his face grimaced by pain. Ignoring the ache in your own shoulders you reach out to touch his face, to apologise but he grabs onto your hand and pushes it away.

“It’s okay.” His voice is quiet but on edge. You will never admit it but Rafe scared you at times. The way he switched from a lover to a stranger so quickly. The way you could never truly tell what was on his mind.

“I’m sorry. Today isn’t going to plan is it?” You reach out again, this time to wrap your arms around him and this time he doesn’t push you away. “So much for a fun day out.” You give a smile, to reassure him that you’re fine. He smiles back, switching back to lover and he’s almost apologetic. As if he knows that he scared you and that he wants to make it better. He raises an eyebrow, “I’m not sure if you realise this but you can have fun indoors too.”

You laugh lightly at his suggestion, at the fact that he won’t ask outright. And as you look at him, truly look at him, you realise he’s lost in his thoughts again. You hope he’s thinking about you this time.

You bring yourself closer to him so that you are chest against chest and you reach up slightly to meet his lips. It’s a quick kiss, nothing more than just a peck but you hear his sharp intake of breath as you let go.

You kiss him again, this time just a split-second longer. Long enough that he kisses you back before you let go once more.

Your heart begins to race as you kiss him for the third time. Rafe is impatient, he’s done with your teases and he wraps his arms around you tightly so that you cannot let go again. Your own hands trace up his neck and into his hair, tugging softly. His lips are soft and warm, and you feel your cheeks flush. It’s a habit that embarrasses you, that makes you feel like a lovesick idiot. A habit that always makes Rafe laugh.

You close your eyes, and listen to the persistent rain, listen to your quickening heartbeat and your shallow breath. Rafe bites down on your lip softly and his hands reach down to grab onto your ass. His bite turns from gentle to hard, his love turning from sensual to sexual. This time he lets go but he returns immediately. The kisses are messy, filled with want and need. Quick kisses with your lips sliding over each other. Quick kisses that pull apart and meet again.

To your surprise, he lifts you up off the ground and you grab onto him to keep your balance. You have the advantage now, and you continue the kisses as he carries you towards the bed. Your noses bump and you leave more kisses on his cheeks and his jaw than on his lips. He swivels you around in the air and you shriek in surprise before he drops you onto the bed.

He’s above you as you lie down, his hands next to your face, his arms separating the two of you as you both breathe heavily in anticipation. His hair is a mess and you tug onto one of the loose strands. He nuzzles your neck, and you buzz with excitement. Your hands let go of his hair and follow down his back. You tug at his t-shirt and he laughs against your skin. Nothing more than an amused chuckle but it turns you on even more. Your hands reach underneath his shirt and they’re cool against his warm stomach. You hike his t-shirt up, eager to remove it and Rafe lets of you long enough to let you take it off.

He brings his face close to you again, leaving a kiss on your jaw before whispering, “Now this isn’t fair is it?” You laugh this time before giving a slight moan as his hands push your own top up and hold onto your waist. You sit up and let him pull your top up over your head. He kisses you again on the lips, briefly before trailing his kisses down your jaw, down you neck, down your chest, down your stomach.

Your hands loop around the belt and you start to pull the waistband of his jeans lower and lower. His hands join yours as you both fiddle with the belt buckle trying to undo it as quickly as you can. You bite your lips as you look at him, your eyes meeting, filled with want and lust. As soon as the belt is undone, you pull down his jeans. He’s wearing the Calvin Klein briefs you gifted him and you can’t help but laugh. You loop your fingers under the waistband and give him a sly grin. And you pull on it and let go, making the waistband snap against his skin.

He growls at you in annoyance and you laugh. “Not that easy.” Your hands move down and you lightly stroke the bulge. You’re still looking at him, eyes locked and you licked your lips.

Rafe’s teeth clack together as he tries to bite you. “I’ve earned this, and you’re going to give it to me.” His voice is on edge and he wants this and you know he can’t any longer. Impatience was always an issue with Rafe. You jerk down his briefs down and his erection pops out, already achingly hard. You wrap his hands around his penis and stroke it slowly. And again but slightly faster. He gives a light gasp as you move your hand faster and faster. He whimpers and his breath catches more than once. “Shit…shit…shit…” Faster and faster.

You let go and he almost shouts in frustration. But he knows what he’s next and he moves away from you so that you can get down on your knees. “I’m not finished with you yet.” You wrap your tongue around the tip before taking as much as you could in. Again you start off slow; in and out as he moans in pleasure. And then faster as his hands grab onto your hair. He tugs on it, begging you not to stop, panting as he does so. You both know he’s about to come and you take advantage.

You pull away and this time he does shout aloud, angry at you for letting him get so close, for teasing him. You stand up and almost drop, your knees week from sheer excitement. You take in deep breaths, and lick your fingertips, the taste of Rafe’s cum still lingering.

“Good boy.” Your voice is a whisper as you stroke his face and he growls at you. He’s annoyed at you, at the fact that he wasn’t in control.

“It’s my turn now.” The thunder outside rumbles almost as a response to his words. He pushes you back onto the bed, and pulls on your jeans. He’s through with the teasing and waiting and he curses when he can’t get your panties off fast enough.

His hands hold onto your bare thighs, gripping with such force you know will result in marks. Small bruises, a message that says that you are his and he is yours. He leaves kisses along your inner thighs, each more sensitive than the last. The feel of his lips on your skin drives you crazy and he moves his hands up your thighs, stroking your clit with his thumb. You whimper slightly and a flash of lightning illuminates the room. His touch is gentle but you have to bite down on your lip to stop yourself from crying out.

Rafe has a way with hands, knowing how exactly to pleasure you and make you give in.  You reach out to grab ahold of him – any part of him would do – hair, shoulders. But you arch your back screaming out in pleasure “Oh fuck!”

Hands were replaced by tongue as he licks you, knowing full well that you are under his control now. You moan as he eats you out, so sensitive under his touch. Your hands claw at the sheets, and you shake in ecstasy. Your voice competes with the rainfall – a game to see which is louder and you are winning by the second. Your eyes are closed and you shudder, panting as you come.

You hear the tear as a condom is opened and you’re still quivering from your orgasm when he enters you. Your face is buried into his neck and your hands tug at his hair. You are electrified and your heart beats faster than Rafe’s rhythmic thrusting.

“Fuck!” You crave him, you need him, your lust taking over every rational thought in your head. Your senses block out everything other than him. All you can taste is him as you bite on to his neck. All you can smell is his cologne and the musty sex. All you can hear is heavy panting. All you can feel and see is him.

Just him.

His voice is a whisper. “Scream my name.” His hands roam freely, taking in every part of you as if he is seeing at all for the first time again. A ruffle of your hair. A stroke against your face. Tongue licking your breasts. A playful spank on the ass.

**“Rafe!”**

-

His arms are wrapped around you, legs entwined, hands playing with each other’s hair. You feel like you’re floating, lost in a world where only you and him matter. His fingers trail over the features of your face – brushing hair out of your eyes, tracing the shape of your cheekbones. His thumb touches your lips and you bite it playfully. He pulls his hand away sharply but he is too enticed by you that his hand returns, resting on your ass.

His eyes are more brown than blue, still aroused but filled with love not lust. There is still beads of sweat on his forehead and you’re hot as well but you don’t care. There’s silence as you lie there on the bed, watching the other.

“What are you thinking about?” He doesn’t answer but kisses you, softly, with all the time in the world. As if he was sending all his declarations of love through one kiss.

When he lets go, he smiles. He’s smug, eyes lit up with amusement. “I’m thinking that the rain has stopped.”


End file.
